


Face to Face

by Wendymypooh



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene set at the end of Return of the Jedi. Luke sees three familiar figures form in the darkness, and when Leia seeks him out, she comes face to face with her and Luke's father for the first time, Anakin Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

Rebels and Ewoks danced, sang, laughed, and rejoiced around the huge bonfire that blazed in the center of the Ewok village. They celebrated the hard won Alliance victory over the evil Empire. Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, and Luke Skywalker were among the Rebels celebrating. 

Luke, feeling the need to be alone for a few moments, slipped away from the others, and found a secluded spot for him to do some reflecting. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours that he was hard pressed to compartmentalize them. He had turned himself over to Darth Vader, believing that he had the ability to turn the Dark Lord back into his father, Anakin Skywalker, or die trying. He had been successful. Anakin Skywalker had breeched through the dark-side bonds that kept him bound in Darth Vader’s metal suit, and had killed Emperor Palpatine to save his life. Luke’s joy at witnessing the transformation had been short, as Anakin had succumbed to the fatal injuries he’d sustained in his battle with the Emperor.

Luke was saddened that his newly found twin sister, Leia, did not have the opportunity to witness the transformation that had occurred. Like so many others, she only knew the cruelty and horrors of the Dark Lord, and nothing of the Jedi he had been before his turn to the dark side. He knew it was up to him to share with her the details of the transformation, and to discover the great deeds Anakin Skywalker 

As he gazed off into the night, with the flickering light of the bonfire dancing around, he thought he saw something coalesce in darkness. He focused his gaze on the area and watched as corporeal forms of Yoda and Ben Kenobi shimmered into view. Luke smiled at the translucent apparitions of his two mentors, and then drew in a sharp breath as a third figure joined them. This man loomed over the other Jedi’s shorter statures, and bore a striking resemblance to him. 

“Father?” Luke gasped. 

“Yes, Son, it is I.” Anakin replied. 

“Luke?” 

He turned at the sound of his softly spoken name, in time to see Leia step up to him.

“Are you alright?” Her dark eyes were filled with loving concern; she reached out a hand toward him. 

“Yes.” Luke assured her and slipped his hand into hers. “I want you to meet someone.” 

“Who?” Leia asked, puzzled by his words. 

Luke turned back to where the three corporal figures stood together and heard Leia’s sharp intake of breath, letting him know that she saw them as well. “You already know Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Yoda is the small green figure on our left. The man standing to our right is our father, Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Our father?’ Leia paled at his words, gazing at the translucent man standing a short distance away from them. She could see the familial resemblance between him and her brother, and knew that Luke spoke the truth. This was the man who had helped give her life, and a brother she had never known existed. 

“Hello…father,” she said shyly.

“You are the spitting image of your mother.” Anakin replied hoarsely. 

“I am?” Leia felt emotion flood over her at his words. 

“Yes…we must go now…take care of one another…” 

Before either Luke or Leia could respond, the three forms disappeared from their sight. 

“Oh, Luke.” 

“I know…”Luke pulled her into his arms and held her tight. 

They stayed that way for quite some time, before Leia finally pulled free and wiped the tears from her face. She slipped her hand into Luke’s and pulled him back toward the bonfire and the jovial celebrations of their friends, and Luke willingly let her. There would be time later to discuss everything that had happened, but for now it was time to just rejoice in being alive and together.


End file.
